Das Tagebuch der Katie Bell
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: [ABGESCHLOSSEN] Katie schreibt über ihre vollkommen verrückte Beziehung zu bzw. mit Oliver.
1. Hallo

_Hi, Leute!  
  
Ich freu mich irrsinnig, dass ihr mal in Katies Tagebuch schmökern möchtet, *ggg* Aber dieses Werk ist nicht meiner Feder entsprungen, sondern gehört einzig und allein Quidditch Witch. Ich hab es bloß aus dem Englischen übersetzt.  
  
Ach ja, die Autorin möchte zuvor noch Folgendes sagen: Diese Fanfiction wurde vor dem Erscheinen von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix geschrieben. Außerdem ist das Alter der Hauptpersonen etwas durcheinandergewürfelt, denn Katie und Oliver sind beide 17 Jahre alt. Danke an alle, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben, diese Fanfiction zu lesen!  
  
Und ich möchte noch sagen, dass diese Story die erste englische Fanfic war, die ich gelesen habe, ohne dass sie mir vorher von irgendjemandem empfohlen wurde, und ich muss sagen, es hat sich gelohnt! (Sonst hätte ich sie ja auch nicht übersetzt ...)  
Dankeschön an Denise fürs Betalesen!  
  
_

Das Tagebuch der Katie Bell

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Harry Potter noch irgend etwas, das entfernt damit zu tun hat, obwohl: Wer würde nicht gern Oliver Wood besitzen wollen, hm?

* * *

Kapitel 01: Hallo 

  
18. Juli  
  
Ich bin Katherine Anastasia (Was zur Hölle ist das für ein zweiter Vorname?) Bell. Ich bin eine reinblütige Hexe, allerdings wurden meine Eltern getötet, als ich klein war, ich glaube von Voldemort (Ich bin kein Feigling. Ich kann seinen verdammten Namen aussprechen), keiner hat es mir je richtig gesagt, jedenfalls wurde ich danach von einer Muggelfamilie adoptiert. (Warum sie mich zu Muggels gebracht haben, werde ich wohl nie erfahren.)  
  
Mein Haar ist braun, etwas mausfarben, dick und fällt in wilden Locken über meine Schultern. Ich habe grüne Augen, fast meergrün, braun gesprenkelt und mit schwarzen Rändern. Ich bin 165 cm groß, was eine ganz gute Größe ist, und habe eine athletische Figur dank dem Quidditchtraining (Ich bin eine Gryffindor-Jägerin).  
  
Heute ist ... *Trommelwirbel* ... mein Geburtstag! Ich bin jetzt 17, und mein letztes Schuljahr in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei beginnt in ... einem Monat, vierzehn Tagen, sieben Stunden, neunundzwanzig Minuten und ... elf Sekunden. Meine Adoptivschwester Maxie hat mir dieses Tagebuch geschenkt. Sie sagt, es macht sie krank, dass ich alle ihre Schulnotizbücher stehle. Sie braucht sie sowieso zu nichts anderem als zum Männchen malen!  
  
Aus einem seltsamen Grund scheinen meine Adoptiveltern nichts gegen die Tatsache zu haben, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Sie haben mir sogar einen Besen gekauft (meinen wunderschönen Nimbus 2000!), als ich ins Quidditchteam eingetreten bin.  
  
Quidditch ist mein Leben, und das Team ist meine Familie in Hogwarts. Meine Mit-Jägerinnen Alicia Spinnet und Angelina Johnson sind meine besten Freundinnen, sowie Angel, obwohl sie zwei Jahre unter mir ist. Die Weasley-Zwillinge, auch Fünftklässler, sind Jäger (gute Spieler ... sie sind menschliche Klatscher) und die lustigsten Leute, die man sich vorstellen kann. Harry Potter, ein Drittklässler, ist unser Sucher, der beste, den Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hat. Und zuletzt unser Kapitän und Hüter, Oliver Wood, mein allerbester Freund.  
  
Angel und Alicia sind meine besten Freundinnen, mit ihnen kann man über Jungs und Kleider reden, eben Mädchenzeug. Aber Oliver ... wir waren schon vor Hogwarts Freunde, sogar als wir uns auf diesem Sommercamp getroffen haben. Er ist derjenige, dem ich alles erzähle, derjenige, der meine tiefsten, dunkelsten Geheimnisse kennt. Nicht dass auch nur eines meiner Geheimnisse extrem tief oder dunkel wäre, ihr wisst, was ich meine.  
  
Nun, da wir uns alle kennen, nehme ich an, wir können mit dem wirklichen Tagebuch weitermachen ... wir könnten, wenn meine Mutter mich nicht rufen würde, um mit meinen Hunden Gassi zu gehen. Ich nehme an, ich werde ein anderes Mal weitermachen.  
  
~ Bösartige Menschen sind Scheiße. ~Katie ;-)~

_  
  
  
  
_


	2. Heiße Rettungsschwimmer

Hi!  
  
Ja, ich weiß, dieses Kapitelchen ist extrem kurz (also wirklich nur ein Kapitelchen) ... aber ich bin daran nicht schuld ... (Sorry, Quidditch, hab's nicht bös gemeint!)  
  
Wieder vielen Dank an Denise fürs Betalesen!

Kapitel 02: Heiße Rettungsschwimmer 

  
28. Juli  
  
Ah, Sommer. Ich liebe ihn. Aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.  
  
Wir sind jetzt gerade im Urlaub; Mom, Dad, Maxie, Maxies Freundin Cindy, Alicia und ich. In Disneyworld. In Florida.  
  
Disneyworld? Hallo, ich bin 17! Bin ich nicht etwas zu alt für so etwas?  
  
Das hätte ich normalerweise gedacht, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, es ist gar nicht so schlimm. Alicia ist hier, wir sind in einem netten Urlaubsort, die Parks sind nicht alle so schlimm, es gibt eine Menge süßer Jungs und , das Beste von allem, wir dürfen MAGIE benutzen! Die Vereinigten Staaten haben keine Beschränkungen (okay, sie haben ein paar Beschränkungen, aber nicht so strenge wie das Vereinigte Königreich) für minderjährige Zauberer. YES!  
  
Daher bummeln Alicia und ich herum, unsere Haare und die Haut bis zur Perfektion verzaubert, und wir flirten mit den Poolboys und anderen gelangweilten Teenagern, die mit ihren Familien hier waren. Wenigstens tun wir das, wenn wir nicht auf Max und Cindy aufpassen. Nun, ich liebe Maxie über alles, aber es ist schwierig, Jungs aufzureißen mit einer 10-Jährigen um dich herum. Halt, zwei 10-Jährige. Zwei 10-jährige Dreikäsehoch.  
  
Alicia und ich haben unseren eigenen Raum; das ist so cool, dass unser Zimmerschlüssel genutzt werden kann als ... ihr werdet es nicht glauben ... KREDITKARTE! Ist das nicht BEEINDRUCKEND?  
  
Aber der beste Teil der Reise wird noch kommen. Nach einer Woche in Orlando (oder wo auch immer wir hier sind), werden wir eine Woche auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff zu den Bahamas verbringen! Ist das der Himmel, oder was? Und ich habe mich je beschwert über einen Disney-Urlaub ...  
  
Oops, muss gehen. Alicia und ich treffen diese UNVORSTELLBAR heißen Rettungsschwimmer zum Abendessen, dann gehen wir aus ... mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde auf mich aufpassen.  
  
~ Mein Hund hat meine Hausübungen gefressen. ~Katie ;-)~


	3. Armer Oliver

Tja, und weiter geht's mit den Ferien ...   
  


Kapitel 03: Armer Oliver 

  
4. August  
  
Die Bahamas sind so cool. Das Schiff (welches selbst schon unvorstellbar beeindruckend ist ... das ganze Essen ist gratis!) ist hier für ein paar Tage eingelaufen und Leesh und ich hatten eine schöne Zeit; Sightseeing, Shopping (ich habe einen Sarong, Flip-flops, ein paar Shirts und einen großartigen Bikini gekauft), und ich habe Fotos von absolut ALLEM gemacht, die ich Oliver zeige, wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind.  
  
Armer Oliver. Er hätte mit uns kommen sollen, aber sein Dad ist im Krankenhaus, sodass er daheim bleiben und seiner Mutter helfen musste. Wir versprachen, ganz viele Fotos für ihn zu machen. Ich hab ihm auch von den Parks und de Geschäften in unserem Urlaubsort eine Menge Zeug gekauft. Ich will ihm auch von hier etwas mitbringen. Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Eltern nicht wegen meiner Zimmer-/Kreditkarten-Rechnung ausflippen werden ... äh, sie werden es nicht. Sie haben das Geld.  
  
Bis jetzt habe ich noch nichts für ihn hier gefunden. Ich werde es morgen noch einmal versuchen, nachdem Alicia und ich unser Haar zu Zöpfen geflochten haben. Aber das kann Stunden dauern, besonders mit MEINEM Haar ...   
  
Alicia und ich gehen jetzt wieder aus. Bleib nicht auf!  
  
~ Ich sehe tote Käfer. ~Katie ;-)~


	4. Der letzte Stop

Hey ihr alle, das neue Kapitelchen ist da!  
  
Kapitel 04: Der Letzte Stop  
  
6. August  
  
Am Ende habe ich Oliver ein T-Shirt gekauft. Wie aufregend.  
  
Wir haben alle unser Haar geflochten (außer Dad, natürlich ... armer Kerl, der einzige Mann unter fünf Frauen) und es sieht richtig beeindruckend aus. Alicia und ich haben rote und goldene Perlen eingeflochten - die Gryffindor- Farben! Ich wünschte, ich könnte meine Zöpfe so lassen bis die Schule beginnt; dann könnte ich sie Oliver zeigen.  
  
Wir haben die Bahamas hinter uns gelassen. Das Schiff hat noch einen Stop, diese private Insel, die Disney gehört (Alicia und ich haben geschnorchelt ... wow, das ist eine lustige Welt), bevor wir zurück sind nach Florida. Dann sind die Ferien aus. Oh, gut. Es war lustig, wir haben Fotos (einige, die von niemandem gesehen werden dürfen außer von Alicia und mir selbst ... und diese beiden Rettungsschwimmer ...), und all das Zeug, das wir gekauft haben (meine Eltern haben die Rechnung noch immer nicht gesehen ... *kreuz die Finger*).  
  
Oh! Wir sind da! Wow, weißer Sand und türkises Wasser ... ich hoffe, es gibt keine Haie ...  
  
~ Wer hat die Blasen in die Fontäne getan? (Uh ... äh ... muss ich das beantworten? *schuldig dreinschau*) ~Katie ;-)~  
  
So, das war's für heute, ich wünsch euch allen recht frohe und fanfictionreiche Weihachten!  
  
Zutzi 


	5. Vorlaute Maxie

Hi, alle miteinander!  
  
Und weiter geht's mit Katies Tagebuch, jetzt kommt endlich mal Oliver aktiv ins Spiel. (Und so nebenbei: Ich wünschte, heute wäre der 19. August. Ich hab' zwar auch nichts gegen Weihnachten, aber die Kälte ... brrr!)  
  
Lg Zutzi  
  
Kapitel 05: Vorlaute Maxie  
  
19. August  
  
Der Sommer ist beinahe vorbei, aber das stört mich nicht. Ich vermisse Hogwarts schon RICHTIG ... das Essen, Quidditch, sogar den Unterricht.  
  
Aber das, was ich am meisten vermisse, ist Oliver. Er wohnt in Glasgow und ich in London, und meine Adoptiveltern sind Muggles und wir beide sind minderjährig (Nicht zu erwähnen, dass Olivers Eltern Angst vor ihm mit Mädchen haben ... nicht, dass wir jemals etwas in diese Richtung getan haben), es ist beinahe unmöglich, einander im Sommer zu besuchen. Wir eulen einander und telefonieren (ich brachte ihm in unserem dritten Jahr bei, das Telefon zu benutzen), aber es ist einfach nicht dasselbe.  
  
Er rief an, gleich nachdem wir aus Florida zurückgekommen sind. Ich war zur Zeit mit einem Fotoalbum vom Urlaub beschäftigt, daher hat Maxie abgehoben. Ein großer Fehler.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ja, sie ist hier, wer spricht denn?"  
  
"Für mich?" fragte ich. Das kleine Gör ignorierte mich.  
  
"Oh, hi, Oliver!" Ich ließ meine Arbeit liegen. "Ich hätte gleich wissen müssen, dass du das bist, du hast diesen sexy Akzent..."  
  
"Gib mir den Hörer, Maxie!" zischte ich. Sie ignorierte mich weiter.  
  
"Ja, sie vermisst dich sehr, du musst wissen, dass sie ständig von dir spricht. Hast du sie schon gebumst? Bin ich zu eurer Hochzeit eingela-"  
  
"Verdammt, Max!" Ich schubste sie zur Seite und kämpfte damit, ihre Finger vom Schnurlostelefon loszubrechen. Am anderen Ende konnte ich Oliver lachen hören.  
  
"Schlampe!", schrie sie, als ich das Telefon über ihrem Kopf hielt.  
  
"Wer hat dir diese Wörter beigebracht?"  
  
"Du!"  
  
Ich zeigte ihr die Zunge und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, während ich das Telefon an mein Ohr hielt.  
  
"Orli! Hey!"  
  
"*Katsies*, du brauchst nicht zu schreien! Du hast mich seit dem zweiten Schuljahr nicht mehr Orli genannt!"  
  
"Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Nein, ist schon okay, es hört sich eigentlich süß an, wenn du es sagst."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Uh. Nenn mich nur nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit."  
  
"Nur wenn du mich nie wieder 'Katsies' nennst!"  
  
"Abgemacht. Nun, wie war eure Reise?"  
  
"Das wirst du im Zug nach Hogwarts erfahren. Ich mache ein Fotoalbum, das ich dir zeigen werde. Wie geht's deinem Dad? Wurde er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen?"  
  
"Ja, ihm geht's gut. Er ist EINEN Tag rausgekommen, nachdem ihr fort seid. Ich hätte mit euch gehen können!"  
  
"Oh, armer -"  
  
Ich wurde von Max unterbrochen, die eines dieser Fotos gefunden hatte, das "nur für meine und Alicias Augen bestimmt" war, und die schrie: "Katie! Was *zur Hölle* macht ihr auf diesem Foto?!"  
  
"Uh ... Oliver? Hier gibt's 'ne Krise, ich muss gehen."  
  
"Ruf mich zurück, okay, Kates?"  
  
"Ja ..." Ich legte auf und lieferte mir einen neuerlichen Wrestlingkampf mit meiner Schwester. Er war lang und brutal, aber ich gewann und ließ sie zur Geheimhaltung wegen "des Fotos" schwören.  
  
Ich rief Oliver zurück und wir quatschten für Stunden. Ich muss zugeben, Maxie hatte in einem Punkt Recht, er hat eine unglaubliche Stimme (Ich würde sie nicht sexy nennen; ICH DENKE NICHT SO VON IHM!!!). Gott, ich könnte einfach hier sitzen und ihm ewig lange beim Sprechen zuhören. Das hätte ich auch fast getan. Wir sind erst vor etwa einer halben Stunde vom Telefon weggekommen, um ... oh, weiß nicht, Mitternacht?  
  
Scheiße, ich sollte ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht.  
  
~ Blick nach Westen, junger Mann! (Und das kam ... woher?) ~Katie ;-)~ 


	6. Römische Namen

Hey, ihr alle, heut gibt's gleich noch ein Kapitel!  
  
Nur so nebenbei: Die gesamte Fanfic gehört nicht mir, sondern Quidditch Witch, ich hab sie nur aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Und wie immer vielen Dank an Denise, die den ganzen Kram hier gebetat hat!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Zutzi  
  
Kapitel 06: Römische Namen  
  
26. August  
  
Heute war "Winkelgassentag"! Ich *liebe* es, in der Winkelgasse einzukaufen, die Zaubergeschäfte sind so faszinierend!  
  
Alicia, Angelina und ich haben uns abgesprochen, damit unsere Familien alle am selben Tag hingehen. Wir versuchten, Oliver auch herzubekommen, aber seine Mutter hat ihn nicht gehen lassen.  
  
Ich glaube nicht, dass Olivers Mutter mich sehr mag.  
  
Ich komme mit seinem Vater gut aus, aber sie ... das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
  
Sie hat mir, glaube ich, nicht vergeben, dass ich sie in meinem dritten Jahr mit einem Haufen Küchenschaben gefüttert habe.  
  
Oder die Dungbomben, die ich in ihrer Küche fallen gelassen habe, in meinem zweiten Jahr.  
  
Oder als ich ihr einmal die Haare purpurrot gefärbt habe.  
  
Äh, wer weiß? Vielleicht habe ich ihr in einem vergangenen Leben den Freund ausgespannt.  
  
Könnte passiert sein.  
  
EGAL, zurück in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Überraschenderweise sind meine Eltern wegen der "Rechnung" nicht total ausgeflippt, das heißt, sie haben meinem Geldausgeben kein Ende gesetzt. Ich war so froh; es gab so viel, das ich kaufen wollte.  
  
Meine Vorräte an Magischem Make-up mussten aufgefüllt werden, sowie mein geheimer Vorrat Schokofrösche (hehehe, Schokolade!). Caesar brauchte Eulenkekse und ich musste Brutus und Cassius etwas zum Geburtstag kaufen. Ja, ich feiere den Geburtstag meiner Hunde.  
  
Oh! Ich habe vergessen, meine Haustiere vorzustellen!  
  
Gaius Julius Caesar ist meine Eule. Er ist ungewöhnlich groß und hat weißes Gefieder mit braunen Punkten. Marcus Junius Brutus und ... äh, lass mich schnell mein Buch über das Römische Reich holen, damit ich rausfinden kann, wie man das buchstabiert ... Gaius Cassius Longinus (natürlich haben wir die Namen abgekürzt) sind meine Hunde, zwei hinreißende Sibirische Huskybrüder, die extrem wie Ch. Monadnock's King and Ch. Monadnock's Pando aussehen (schwarz und weiß mit blauen Augen), und die viele Zucht- Wettbewerbe gewonnen haben.  
  
Normalerweise haben gezüchtete Hunde miese Namen wie "Salz und Pfeffer", "Bonnie und Clyde", "Harley and Davidson" oder "Jesse und James", aber meine Hunde sollten andere Namen haben, weil sie eben meine Hunde sind. Sie brauchten Namen, die sich abheben, die eine Bedeutung hatten.  
  
Also passierte es, dass ich über eine Ausgabe von "Julius Caesar" stolperte, und somit begann die Tradition der römischen Namen.  
  
Soweit habe ich Caesar, Brutus und Cassius; meine fette alte Katze ... zurück zum Buch, um das zu buchstabieren ... Caligula; meine Ratten Calpurnia und Kleopatra; und unseren neuen Shiloh-Schäferhundewelpen Augustus. Eigentlich ist Augustus Maxies Hund, aber ich musste ihm einen Namen geben, weil ihre Namen albern waren. Haha.  
  
Okay, jetzt kennt ihr die bepelzten und gefiederten Mitglieder der Bell- Familie. Wir können wieder weitermachen.  
  
Ich habe es geschafft, all das Zeug zu kaufen, plus meine Schulsachen und einen neuen Rucksack, um meine Bücher zu schleppen. Oliver hat meinen letztes Jahr ruiniert, als er ihn "versehentlich" mit einem Diffindo-Zauber getroffen hat.  
  
Wir waren gerade bei Madam Malkins fertig und waren auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen im Tropfenden Kessel, als ich ihn sah.  
  
Den Feuerblitz.  
  
Das war der SCHÖNSTE Besen, der je gemacht wurde! Ein perfekt polierter Griff; feine, gerade Zweige für das Ende; die golden schimmernden Buchstaben "Feuerblitz" auf das glatte Holz geprägt - Oh! Das Ding hat förmlich in der Nachmittagssonne GEGLÜHT!  
  
Ich musste ihn haben!  
  
Ich muss das laut ausgesprochen haben, weil der Junge neben mir kommentierte: "Dann musst du zuerst mal Geld haben."  
  
Es war Harry Potter, unser Sucher. Ich fragte ihn, was er hier machte.  
  
"Ich habe meine Tante in die Luft gehen lassen, bin von Zuhause weggelaufen, und der Zaubereiminister hat mich angewiesen, hier für den Rest der Sommerferien zu bleiben", sagte er mit total ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht, ob er scherzte oder nicht, also habe ich nur gegrinst und genickt.  
  
Er seufzte. "Er ist wunderschön, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja ... wie viel kostet er?"  
  
Er deutete auf ein kleines Schild, "Preis nach Ersuchen". Mein Herzschlag setzte kurz aus und ich übersetzte in "Lächerlich teures Ding das sich nicht einmal die Malfoys leisten können". Verdammt.  
  
Ich wäre dort den ganzen Tag stehen geblieben, nur um diesen wunderbaren, großartigen, herrlichen Besen anzustarren, aber Angelina und Alicia schleiften mich weg.  
  
Grr.  
  
Eines Tages *werde* ich einen Feuerblitz besitzen. Das ist jetzt eines meiner Lebensziele.  
  
Ich werde jetzt Oliver anrufen und ihn fragen, ob er etwas über den Besen aller Besen weiß.  
  
~ 3 von 4 Menschen haben Probleme beim Bruchrechnen (und ich bin einer von ihnen). ~Katie ;-)~  
  
Anmerkung d. Ü.:  
  
Ch. Monadnock's King und Ch. Monadnock's Pando waren das Vater-Sohn-Duo, mit dem in den 1950ern den traditionellen Schwarz-und-weiß-mit-blauen-Augen- Look für Sibirische Huskys begonnen hat.  
  
Und wer's jetzt noch nicht gemerkt hat: Die Autorin ist verrückt nach Hunden! (Aber das war das einzige Kapitel, das so viele Hunde enthielt ... Ihr wisst schon, was ich meine ...) 


	7. Der veränderte Oliver

Hey!!! Jetzt geht's endlich mit der Schule los! (Ich meine natürlich Katie ... Weihnachtsferien sind ja sooooo schön!)  
  
  


Kapitel 07: Der veränderte Oliver 

  
1. September  
  


ENDLICH, ich bin im Hogwarts-Express! Oh, happy happy joy joy, happy happy joy joy ... äh, ich werde jetzt aufhören damit.  
  
Wir fahren schon seit einer ganzen Weile und jeder ist eingeschlafen ... Oliver hat seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt, sein Mund ist ein bisschen offen ... ich schwöre, dass ich ihn töte, wenn er mich ansabbert. George schnarcht laut, und Fred und Angelina sind nirgends zu sehen. Alicia hat sich über den Sitz gestreckt, ihre Füße in Georges Schoß. Und hier bin ich, ich sitze aufrecht, eingeklemmt zwischen dem Fenster und Oliver, was es schwierig macht, diesen Eintrag zu schreiben.  
  
Aber, wie ihr schon von meinem zufälligen Lossingen am Anfang sagen könnt, ich bin SEHR froh, mit all meinen Freunden auf dem Weg zur Schule zu sein. Armer Oliver, ich war so froh, ihn zu sehen, dass ich ihm am Bahnsteig beinahe seine Rippen eingedrückt hätte.  
  
Bin es bloß ich oder hat er sich über den Sommer verändert? Ich meine, er ist definitiv größer und er hat draußen gearbeitet, aber da ist etwas wirklich ... Anderes an ihm, dafür könnte ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen.  
  
Ein Unterschied, den ich trotzdem erkennen kann, ist die Anzahl der Mädchen, die ihm nachläuft. Oder vielleicht sollte ich sagen, eine Erhöhung der Anzahl der Mädchen, die ihm nachläuft, weil es gibt wirklich zu viele, um sie zu zählen.  
  
Ich kapier's nicht. Er sieht seit Jahren so aus, und jetzt rennen sie ihm nach? Oder vielleicht habe ich sie nie zuvor bemerkt, weil er darauf besteht, dass sie immer da waren. Obwohl er mir klar gemacht hat, dass er ihnen nie Aufmerksamkeit schenkt.  
  
Lustig; ich habe Oliver nie mit einem Mädchen gesehen (außer mit mir, Alicia und Angelina) seit unserem dritten und vierten Jahr, als er sich mit der Hälfte der Mädchen in unserer Klasse verabredet hat. Dann hat er einfach damit ... aufgehört. Mit seinem Aussehen und seinem Status könnte er jede haben, die er wollte, und trotzdem ist er hier, solo.   
  
Seltsam.  
  
Wahrscheinlich wegen dem Quidditch; in der fünften Klasse wurde er Kapitän, und in diesem Jahr hörte er auf, Mädchen zu treffen. Wahrscheinlich gibt es eine Verbindung dazwischen.  
  
Apropos Quidditch, dieses Jahr ist sein letztes, um den Pokal zu gewinnen. Das heißt, wir beide haben die meiste Zeit der Zugfahrt damit verbracht, Spiele und Strategien durchzugehen, was wohl ein Grund ist, warum jeder eingeschlafen ist. Aber unsere Chancen stehen dieses Jahr nicht schlecht, trotz dem Mangel an Enthusiasmus vom *Rest* des Teams.  
  
Ich will diesen Pokal gewinnen.  
  
Und ich will Flint und diesem schwulen, kleinen Sucher in den Arsch treten.  
  
Und ich will, dass Oliver AUFHÖRT, ÜBER MEINER SCHULTER ZU LESEN! SCHLAFEND NEBEM MEINEM HINTERN!  
  
_-Was ist mit deinem Hintern? Ich finde, er sieht eigentlich ziemlich gut aus.-  
  
_Schreib nicht solche Dinge in mein Journal!  
  
_-Das ist ein Kompliment, Kates. Akzeptier es. Du hast einen süßen Hintern.-  
  
_Willst du mich ANMACHEN?  
  
_-NEIN! Du hast mein Aussehen kommentiert, also erwidere ich den Gefallen.-  
  
_Oh Gott, wie viel hast du gelesen?  
  
_-Alles. Und nebenbei bemerkt, ich weiß nicht, was du rauchst, weil ich habe mich nicht über den Sommer verändert.-  
  
_Doch, hast du, und du weißt sehr gut, was ich rauche, weil *du* es mir gegeben hast! Und ich habe dir dein eigenes Journal gegeben, wo du hineinschreiben kannst; hör auf, in meinem Platz zu verbrauchen!  
  
_-Haha, sehr lustig, ich würde dir das Zeug nicht geben, das ich rauche. Und wenn es dich krank macht, dass ich in deinem *Tagebuch* Platz verbrauche, warum schließt du es nicht und sprichst mit mir wie ein normaler Mensch?-  
  
_Unfair! Versteck' das gute Zeug nicht vor mir! In Ordnung, ich werde Schluss machen ...  
  
  
~BRING MICH ZU DEINEM DEALER! (Nebenbei erwähnt, Oliver und ich rauchen wirklich nichts. Nur für den Fall, dass eine Autoritätsperson jemals dieses Tagebuch zu Gesicht bekommt) ~Katie ;-)~  
  
_~Und Oliver =P~_ (Grr ... DU SOLLST HIER NICHTS HEREINSCHREIBEN!)  
  
(-Sei still, Katie-)


	8. Malfoy fürchtet sich

Der erste Schultag ist noch nicht vorbei, nein. Weiter geht's! ============================================================================ ==  
  
Kapitel 08: Malfoy fürchtet sich  
  
1. September (eigentlich ist heute der 2. September ... jep, 0:30 Uhr) Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was im Zug passierte.  
  
Bald nach Olivers und meiner kleinen "Konversation" (Blödmann ... DAS IST MEIN JOURNAL!) kamen Fred und Angelina zurück ins Abteil (hmm ... ich frage mich, was sie getan haben) und weckten alle anderen auf. Wir haben uns amüsiert, aber dann begann der Zug langsamer zu werden.  
  
Ich, natürlich keine Ahnung davon, wie spät es war (was das Datum dieses Eintrages beweist), dachte, wir würden in Hogsmeade ankommen. Warum liege ich immer falsch?  
  
Der Zug blieb abrupt stehen und schleuderte alle unsere Sachen auf den Boden.  
  
Und dann gingen die Lichter aus.  
  
Ich mag es nicht, wenn Lichter ausgehen.  
  
Ich klammerte mich an Oliver (hey, was hättet ihr getan? Ich habe mich total gefürchtet und er war einfach DA), als Fred aus der Abteiltür hinausstarrte.  
  
"Dementoren", flüsterte er, "eine ganze Menge davon-"  
  
Jemand drängte ihn zur Seite und sprang ins Abteil, zu der Zeit konnte ich nicht sagen, wer. Aber als die Lichter wieder angingen-  
  
"Malfoy!" Ha! Slytherins schwuler, kleiner Sucher sah extrem verängstigt aus, er war bleich und zitterte auf unserem Abteilboden. Oh, das Bedürfnis, ihn zu treten, war so groß!  
  
"Was ist los, Malfoy?" neckte ich ihn, "haben dich die grusligen Dementoren erschreckt?"  
  
"Ich würde still sein, Bell!" keifte er, "*Du* bist diejenige, die in den Schoß ihres Freundes gesprungen ist!"  
  
Scheiße, ich war in Olivers Schoß, nicht wahr? Oh, gut. "Ich darf so etwas machen", sagte ich und umarmte Oliver noch fester. ("Verdammt, Katie, ich kann nicht mehr atmen!"), "Ich bin ein Mädchen. Und er ist *nicht* mein Freund, stimmt's, Oliver?"  
  
"Uh, sicher."  
  
Fred und George haben sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, Malfoy weiter zu ärgern und haben ihn (wörtlich) aus dem Abteil geschmissen.  
  
Niemand von uns war sich sicher, *warum* Dementoren im Zug waren, aber Dumbledore und die Zwillinge klärten alles beim Abendessen auf.  
  
"Natürlich!" erklärte Fred, sobald Dumbledore "Ministeriumsangelegenheiten" gesagt hatte. "Sie sind hier wegen Sirius Black!"  
  
Nun, ich war verwirrt, weil ich bei Muggels aufgewachsen bin, und Oliver war verwirrt, weil nichts seinen dicken Schädel durchdringt, was nicht quidditchbezogen ist. Tut mir Leid, Oliver, aber ja, ich denke, manchmal bist du etwas langsam. Wie auch immer, Fred erklärte, dass Black ein Psychokiller war, der aus Askaban geflohen ist, um Harry umzubringen.  
  
Das erregte Olivers Aufmerksamkeit. Er war besorgt, dass sein verehrter Sucher in Stücke gerissen wird, bevor wir den Pokal gewinnen konnten. Wie süß von ihm.  
  
Aber nun bin ich besorgt wegen Sirius Black und den Dementoren (wie werden wir unerlaubte Besuche in Hogsmeade machen können?) und wegen Harry natürlich auch, darum bin ich heute Nacht auch noch wach.  
  
Hmm ... kann nicht schlafen ... muss gehen und Oliver nerven ... ja, das hört sich lustig an.  
  
Manchmal kann ich RICHTIG unreif sein. ~ Ein guter Morgen ist ein Oxymoron. ~Katie ;-)~ 


	9. Kapitelüberschriften aus zwei Wörtern si...

Kapitel 09: Kapitelüberschriften aus zwei Wörtern sind extrem langweilig  
  
Fortsetzung vom 2. September  
  
Ich weckte Oliver auf. Er schrie mich an und sagte mir, ich solle zurück ins Bett gehen. Eigentlich glaube ich, seine genauen Worte waren:  
  
"Bell, es ist verdammt noch mal ein Uhr an diesem verdammten Morgen an diesem verdammten SCHULTAG! Jetzt bring deinen süßen kleinen Hintern zurück in DEINEN EIGENEN verdammten Schlafsaal und GEH SCHLAFEN!"  
  
Und dann wachte Percy auf (der Schulsprecher geworden war, ihr wisst schon ... hehehe, ich habe sein Abzeichen auf dem Weg hinaus gestohlen) und sagte uns, wir sollen "zur Höllen noch mal die Klappe halten, bevor ich euch beide nachsitzen lasse."  
  
An dieser Stelle stand Oliver auf und warf mich (wortwörtlich) aus seinem Schlafzimmer. Er warf meinen Hintern hinaus und nannte ihn süß (Ich weiß nicht, WARUM er das tut, und überhaupt, seit wann schaut er auf meinen Hintern?) in einer Zeitspanne von ... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht drei Minuten?  
  
Ich sagte ihm, er solle sich etwas Seife besorgen und seinen Mund gründlich waschen. Er benutzte das Wort "verdammt" vier verdammte Male!  
  
"Gute Nacht, Bell", knurrte er und warf die Tür zu.  
  
Memo an mich selbst: Wecke Oliver nie auf, bevor es Zeit ist für Quidditch.  
  
*Gähn* ... hmm, vielleicht werde ich versuchen, schlafen zu gehen.  
  
~Zu müde, um an ein Zitat zu denken. ~Katie ;-)~ 


	10. Was HABEN die Leute gegen meinen Hintern...

Kapitel 10: Was HABEN die Leute gegen meinen Hintern?  
  
2. September (SCHON WIEDER!)  
  
Oh, was für ein wunderbarer, großartiger, FANTASTISCHER erster Tag!  
  
Ich werde sarkastisch. Unglaublich sarkastisch.  
  
Furchtbar schlechter Punkt eins: Ich war müde.  
  
Furchtbar schlechter Punkt zwei: Oliver lachte mich aus, weil ich müde war.  
  
Furchtbar schlechter Punkt drei: Percy fand heraus, dass ich sein Schulsprecher-Abzeichen gestohlen hatte und ließ mich Nachsitzen.  
  
Und stellt euch vor, ich bin in unserem dritten Jahr mal mit ihm ausgegangen.  
  
Aber eine positive Nachricht gibt es: Fred und George brachten es fertig, dass "Angeber" darauf zu lesen war, bevor er ihn zurückbekam.  
  
Und aller-aller-schlechtester Punkt: Marcus Flint ist ein perverses Arschloch und Oliver ist WIRKLICH seltsam.  
  
Halt, das sind zwei Punkte, nicht wahr?  
  
Wie auch immer. Wir hatten in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke (oh, wie WUNDERBAR!) und ich betrat gerade den Kerker, als Flint, der elende Slytherin-Troll hinter mir auftauchte und mir AN DEN HINTERN GRABSCHTE! Dann begann er mit seinen perversen kleinen Kommentaren und ich schwöre, ich hätte ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit und hier und jetzt niedergeschlagen ... wenn Oliver ihn nicht zuerst erwischt hätte.  
  
Nach viel Verwirrung und einer Menge Schreien (speziell aus Snapes Richtung) endete der Kampf mit einem blauen Auge und einer gebrochenen Rippe für Flint und einer blutigen Nase und einer Woche Nachsitzen für Oliver. Oh, und ich muss auch nachsitzen, nur weil Snape mich hasst (und weil ich in seiner Stunde eingeschlafen bin ... hoppla ...).  
  
Nach einem Morgen wie diesem, wie kann der restliche Tag da nicht Scheiße sein?  
  
Und seit wann gerät Oliver in Schlägereien DIREKT VOR EINEM LEHRER? Normalerweise hat er seine kleinen Konfrontationen mit Flint NACH dem Unterricht.  
  
Er sagte mir, das war, weil niemand meinen Hintern angreifen darf außer ihm. Er hat noch nie meinen Hintern berührt. Ich erklärte ihm, dass er verdammt verrückt war.  
  
Er stimmte mir zu.  
  
Verdammt noch mal.  
  
Zum Glück ist nichts annähernd Dramatisches mehr passiert heute, aber vielleicht auch nur weil Oliver dachte, er müsste Bodyguard spielen.  
  
Ich schwöre, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
Er sollte wieder normal werden, wenn die Quidditchsaison beginnt. Lieber Gott, danke dafür. Wenn er jedes Mal so reagiert, wenn Flint mich anmacht ... wird er aus dem Team geschmissen werden. Oder viel mehr aus der Schule.  
  
Nun, das war mein furchtbar schlechter erster Tag (welcher noch schlechter wurde durch die Tatsache, dass die Zwillinge von dem Kampf erfuhren und mich für den Rest des Tages verspotteten). Ich habe noch Hoffnung, morgen wird ein besserer Tag sein (er wird besser sein: kein Unterricht mit den Slytherins!). Muss jetzt gehen, Fred und George sagen, dass sie einen Weg nach Hogsmeade kennen, der an den Dementoren vorbeiführt. Das ist auch super. Ich könnte einen Drink gebrauchen. Und ich spreche nicht von Butterbier.  
  
~Die Kuh macht MUH! (Äh ... geheimer Scherz zwischen Oliver & mir ... das habe ich vor laaanger Zeit zu seiner Katze gesagt ...) ~Katie ;-)~  
  
======================================================  
  
So, sorry, hat lange gedauert, aber hier ist (oder beziehungsweise war schon) Kapitel 10.  
  
Meine Special Thanks gehen an Beckymalfoy, meine treue Leserin ... Thanks!!! (So, damit möchte ich alle anregen, die sich bis hierher durchgewühlt haben und noch nicht reviewt haben, DAS GEFÄLLIGST JETZT UND SOFORT ZU TUN! Danke.)  
  
Bye, Zutzi 


	11. Komme ich wo nicht mit?

Kapitel 11: KOMME ICH WO NICHT MIT? 

3. September

Übel ... Kater ... verdammt, mein Kopf schmerzt HÖLLISCH. Ich fühle mich schrecklich; ich war nicht fähig, mich auf IRGEND ETWAS zu konzentrieren.   
  
Oliver hat mich den ganzen Tag damit aufgezogen. Grr. Er hatte genug Verstand, um nüchtern zu bleiben. Zum Glück für ihn. Ich bin dann bei ihm eingeschlafen (sehr zu Percys Entrüstung: "Mädchen dürfen NICHT in die Jungenschlafzimmer und SICHER NICHT in ihre Betten!" Als ob er so etwas nicht mit Penny machen würde) und ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wären wir beide betrunken gewesen.   
  
Das ist alles seine Schuld. Ich SAGTE ihm, er solle mich nichts trinken lassen! (Ich hab da ein kleines Problem ...)   
  
Er sagt, ich bin süß, wenn ich betrunken bin.   
  
KOMME ICH HIER WO NICHT MIT???   
  
Au ... bis jetzt hatte ich nicht gedacht, dass sogar laut zu DENKEN Kopfschmerzen bereitet. VerdammtverdammtverdammtVERDAMMT! Das tut weh!   
  
Okay, ich sollte mich zusammennehmen, bevor der Unterricht beginnt. Ich kann etwas in Wahrsagen schlafen, aber nicht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wir haben einen neuen Lehrer, und ich hoffe wirklich, dass er besser ist als die letzten paar.   
  
Wie Quirrell, Voldemorts Wirtskörper.   
  
Oder Lockhart, der unglaublich dumme (aber gutaussehende) Betrüger.   
  
Ah, hier kommt er, Lupin ist sein Name, glaube ich. Nicht schlecht. Er sieht ein bisschen vergammelt aus, aber das geht schon.   
  
Hoppla, schaut mal, Oliver kommt zu spät zum Unterricht! Keine seltene Begebenheit, aber ich kann immer wieder über ihn lachen. Halt, nein ... Lupin zieht Gryffindor keine Punkte ab. Verdammt! Au, mein Kopf ...   
  
Ich frage mich jedenfalls, wo er gesteckt hat ... Alicia hat ihn gefragt, ob er sich mit einem Mädchen getroffen hat ... bin nicht sicher, welche Antwort ich hören will. Auf der einen Seite wäre ich erleichtert, dass mein stetig wachsender Verdacht, dass er schwul ist, widerlegt wird (nicht dass es falsch wäre, schwul zu sein, es wäre nur seltsam, wenn es mein bester Freund wäre), auf der anderen Seite ... Ich weiß es nicht, es ist nur, wir waren für so lange Zeit nur zu zweit, ich schätze, ich ... ich wäre ...   
  
Ja, eifersüchtig.   
  
Wow, ich habe darüber niemals nachgedacht. Ich wäre eifersüchtig, wenn Oliver eine Freundin hätte. Ich frage mich, ob er eifersüchtig werden würde, wenn ich einen Freund hätte ... was ich momentan nicht habe, zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren, und es ist großartig.   
  
Oje, ich sollte aufpassen, es ist Zeit, Notizen zu machen. Aber auch nur, wenn ich mit meinen Kopfschmerzen klar komme ... muss Percy um Aspirin fragen, er hat immer eine Flasche bei sich. Ich gebe ihm keine Schuld, er bekommt immer mehr Probleme, als er wirklich verdient.   
  
~Ich bin nicht verrückt, weil ich die richtigen Pillen nehme (außer sie sind mir heute Morgen ausgegangen ...) ~Katie ;-)~

==========================================

Sorry, hat lang gedauert, ich weiß, aber ich bin ne Woche krank im Bett gelegen (Bronchitis + Grippe = DER PURE HORROR!!!). Aber ich hab getan, was ich konnte (sprich: upgedatet) und jetzt macht ihr mal, was ihr könnt (sprich: REVIEWEN!!!)   
  
Merci. Gracias. Thanx.   
  
Zutzi


	12. Ratet mal, was ich weiß!

**Ü/N:** Jawohl, weil heute Freitag ist und ich die ganze Woche über schon so aufgedreht war, gibt's heute ein neues Kapitelchen. Enjoy!

* * *

Kapitel 12: Ratet mal, was ich weiß! 

13. September

Alicia nannte mich heute Morgen seltsam. Ich kam zurück in unser Schlafzimmer, um mich umzuziehen, nachdem ich wieder eine Nacht bei Oliver verbracht hatte (er hielt mich wach bis zwei Uhr am Morgen mit einer hitzigen Diskussion über professionelle Quidditchteams) und natürlich fragte sie mich, wo ich gewesen war, also sagte ich es ihr.

„Oh! Was ist passiert? Details, Details!"

Ich gab ihr eine detaillierte Beschreibung von Oliver und mir, was wir die ganze Nacht gemacht haben, komplett mit dem Höhepunkt, als wir beinahe von Percy erwischt wurden. Nachdem ich geendet hatte, waren Alicias Augen doppelt so groß wie normal.

„Wirklich?" quietschte sie, „ihr ... ihr beide habt es getan?"

„Nein."

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich (Ich kann es nicht glauben! Sie WILL uns wirklich zusammen haben!) und sie seufzte. „Was habt ihr dann getan?"

„Wir sprachen über Quidditch, bis einer von uns den anderen in einer Kissenschlacht schlug und dann ... schliefen wir ein."

„Das war's?"

„Das war's."

Sie starrte mich an. „Wie kannst du im selben Bett mit Oliver Wood schlafen und ihn NICHT anspringen?"

„Weißt du, das ist eine gute Frage, besonders dann, wenn du weißt, wie groß sein –"

An dieser Stelle fiel Alicia aus dem Bett. Oh, wie ich lachte. Nachdem ich ihr bestätigte, dass ich nicht über Olivers Penisgröße scherzte (und sie enttäuschte, indem ich ihr nichts genaueres sagte), schüttelte sie den Kopf und murmelte:

„Katherine Anastasia Bell, du musst die seltsamste Person sein, die ich jemals getroffen habe." Dann ging sie frühstücken und ließ mich zurück mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich nicht damit abgeben würde, nicht aufgeklärt zu werden, worüber ich noch den ganzen Tag lang nachdenken musste.

Bin ich seltsam? Ich glaube nicht ... Okay, ich widerspreche mir oft und ich habe ein KLEINES Alkoholproblem und ich bevorzuge es, mit jemandem im Bett zu schlafen (oder mit einem meiner Hunde) anstatt alleine zu schlafen (mein Psychiater sagt, das sei ein Ausdruck von etwas – oder anders, dass ich ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollte) und ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, Sex mit meinem besten Freund zu haben, trotz der Tatsache, dass jedes andere Mädchen in Hogwarts, nein, auf der ganzen Welt, ihn will ... vielleicht bin ich ein bisschen sonderbar. Aber ich werde eifersüchtig, wenn er mit anderen Mädchen zusammen ist, also ist das ein Schritt in Richtung Normalität?

Und manchmal frage ich mich, wie es wäre, ihn zu küssen ... dann werde ich etwas ungeschickt in seiner Nähe, bis ich diesen Gedanken wieder aus meinem Kopf vertreibe ...

Großartig, jetzt denke ich darüber nach und ich sollte ihn in ein paar Minuten auf dem Quidditchfeld treffen ... ich verfluche dich, Alicia, das ist alles deine Schuld.

Ich brauche eine kalte Dusche oder so etwas ... ich muss aufhören, an ihn zu denken, wie sexy er aussieht wenn er ... NEIN! Ich habe gerade das Wort „sexy" verwendet, um Oliver zu beschreiben! Böse Katie, böse!

_~*singend* I'm squeezed in the middle! Smack dab in the middle! (BRING ALLES ZUM ROCKEN!) ~Katie ;-)~_


	13. Die Drachenfliege spricht Japanisch

_Hey, wie geht's? Also, hier das längst überfällige DANKE AN ALLE BISHERIGEN TREUEN REVIEWER:_

_weihnachtskeks3, beckymalfoy, Hathor03, Megchen, AragornsHope, jess und haunted-jess (Frage: Seid ihr ein- und dieselbe Person???)_

_Und zur Feier des Tages geht's weiter mit einem sehr interessanten Kapitel – oder besser: Eintrag ins Journal der one-and-only Katie Bell! *APPLAUS*_

=====================================

Kapitel 13: Die Drachenfliege spricht Japanisch 

18. September

*Gähn* Junge, bin ich müde. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich bis am Abend gewartet habe, um meinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz fertig zu machen. Jep, das nächste Mal werde ich definitiv Percy überreden, ihn für mich zu schreiben.

Hmm, es gibt nicht viel zu tun in Wahrsagen. Ich würde ja schlafen, aber ich habe Angst, von meinem Sessel zu fallen. Das ist alles, was ich bekommen habe, weil ich erst spät gekommen bin; alle Tische waren besetzt. *Seufz.* Vielleicht werde ich ein paar Leute beobachten.

Schauen wir mal. Alicia flirtet wie verrückt mit einem Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschüler. Sie sucht sich immer die Klugen aus; Ich bin überrascht, dass sie sich noch nicht an Percy herangemacht hat. Apropos Angeber-Junge, er schläft wirklich! Das muss ich aufschreiben!

9 Uhr 20, Donnerstag, 18. September: Der perfekte Percy schläft in Wahrsagen ein.

Hehehe, das wird nützlich sein, wenn ich ihn überzeugen muss, meine Zaubertränke-Hausübung zu machen. *Zeige Percy die Zunge*

---

Hoppla, bin kurz eingenickt. Ich fragte mich schon, warum Professor Trelawney sich plötzlich in eine Drachenfliege verwandelt hatte, die Japanisch sprach. Nun, wo war ich? Oh, ja, Leute ausspionieren.

Matt Veselsky bohrt in seiner Nase, das sieht so brutal aus! Rachel Bright flirted wie verrückt mit einem unglaublich sexy aussehenden Oliver Wood. LASS DEINE FINGER VON IHM, DU KLEINE SCHLAMPE, ER GEHÖRT MIR!!!

Moment, noch mal zurück. Was habe ich gerade geschrieben? Okay, ich nannte Oliver sexy, nichts Ungewöhnliches in den letzten paar Tagen, aber habe ich gerade mental jemanden angeschrieen, dass er „mir gehört"? Merlin, das ist entweder diese Zeit im Monat oder ich bin so müde, dass ich wahnsinnig werde; ich glaube, beides hat damit zu tun.

*Beobachte Oliver genau* Oh, er sieht so gut aus. Ich darf so etwas denken, oder? Ich meine, warum nicht das Offensichtliche feststellen? Mein bester Freund ist hinreißend, und nur weil ich das bemerke, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich ihn MAG oder etwas in der Art. Ich rationalisiere bloß, oder?

* * *

Snapes Haare sind wirklich fettig. Ich meine, WIRKLICH fettig. Wäscht er sie je? Reibt er sie jeden Morgen in der Speckpfanne? Oder vielleicht borgt er sich von Hagrid Achsenfett? Ich weiß es nicht, jedenfalls sind sie wirklich schmutzig und fettig und stinken wie die Hölle. Und seine Nase ist extrem groß. Seine Nase ist riesig. Sie ist ENORM, GIGANTISCH, AUFFALLEND –

-Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Miss Bell, wegen mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit in meinem Unterricht. Und weitere fünf Punkte Abzug für den oben stehenden Absatz. Und fünf Punkte Abzug für den darüber. Derartige Gedanken sind nicht gestattet. Ich werde dieses Buch für den Rest der Stunde beschlagnahmen. Und Sie werden nicht länger neben Mr. Wood sitzen. Ihr neuer Partner wird Flint sein. Das ist alles.-

* * *

Verdammt, er schrieb mit Tinte, ich kann seine Zeilen nicht wegbekommen! Ah, es ist verunreinigt, die fettige Fledermaus schrieb etwas hinein! Ist schon gut, Baby, ist schon gut. Er wird dir nicht mehr weh tun. *Streichle Journal beruhigend*

Er ist so BÖSE, ich kann es nicht glauben! 15 Punkte Abzug und ein Sitzplatz neben Flint? Kann mein Leben noch schlimmer sein? Wenn ich mir noch eines von Flints Kommentaren anhören muss, dann schwöre ich, werde ich ihn in Merlins Namen verfluchen. Ich werde es, und dann werde ich Snape in ein kuscheliges, rosa Häschen verwandeln und den Zaubertränke-Unterricht zu einer Herrschaft der Minderheit, regiert von den Gryffindor-Siebtklässlern erklären. **FREIHEIT! LIBERALITÄT! TYRANNEI BEDEUTET TOD!**

Halt, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, ist eine Herrschaft der Minderheit keine gute Wahl. Ich meine, Oliver, Alicia und ich werden als ein Triumvirat regieren. Exzellent ... bis einer die anderen beiden umbringt und zum alleinigen Herrscher des Reichs der Zaubertränke wird. Oder vielleicht werden wir Alicia und Oliver los und ich werde die Königin des Zaubertränke-Reichs. Ja! *verrückt lach*

Wow, ich bin wirklich müde. Hm, Geschichte der Zauberei, eine gute Gelegenheit, um einzuschla- *schnarch*

_~Ich kam, ich sah, ich schlief. ~Katie ;-)~_


	14. Auf der Couch mit Katie Bell

Kapitel 14: AUF DER COUCH MIT KATIE BELL 

==================================================

**_A/N:_**_ Danke an alle, die so fleißig reviewt haben: haunted-jess, beckymalfoy, The BestChaser und mia! Und noch was ganz wichtiges: Dieses Kapitel ist nicht komplett umsonst, also bitte: pay attention! Thx._

==================================================

23. September

Guten Abend, meine Damen, meine Herren, mein Blatt Papier! Nichts Aufregendes ist in Hogwarts passiert, und ich bin extrem gelangweilt, also habe ich beschlossen, AUF DER COUCH MIT KATIE BELL zu präsentieren! Normalerweise startet AUF DER COUCH MIT KATIE BELL erst zu Weihnachten, aber ... ich bin so gelangweilt!

Also, hier bin ich, auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum, mit unserem heutigen Gast ...

*Trommelwirbel*

... Gryffindors Quidditchkapitän Oliver Wood!

*Schreie von fanatischen weiblichen Fans*

_-Katie, du Spaßvogel, ich habe keine fanatischen weiblichen Fans.-_

Natürlich hast du welche, Oliver! Dort geht gerade ein Rudel von ihnen ... hey, die Große da drüben hat mir letztes Jahr gedroht, sie würde mich umbringen, wenn auch nur ein Körperteil von mir mit dir in Berührung käme.

_-Zum Glück wissen sie nicht, dass wir zusammen schlafen. *wink*-_

Hey, komm wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück! Du weißt ganz genau, dass es nicht SO ist!

_-Und du weißt ganz genau, dass ich wünschte, es wäre so.-_

Ähm, nein, das weiß ich nicht, und hör damit auf, solche Sachen zu schreiben, du machst mir Angst.

_-Das war nur ein Scherz. Tut mir Leid, wenn dir die Idee, mit mir zu schlafen, nicht behagt. Es gibt mehr als genug andere Mädchen, die für diese Chance töten würden.-_

Sind wir etwa großspurig?

_-Ein bisschen.-_

Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass mir die Idee, mit dir zu schlafen, nicht gefällt.

_-Heißt das dann, du würdest es tun?-_

Hey, ich stelle hier die Fragen!

_-Du weichst aus; soll ich das als ein Ja interpretieren?-_

Warum das plötzliche Interesse, mit mir sexuell aktiv zu werden?

_-Wer sagte, dass es plötzlich war?-_

Du machst mir schon wieder Angst.

_-Ich mache mir selber Angst.-_

Alter, bist du high oder so?

_-Nein, über-koffeiniert. Kaffee, lecker!-_

Du hast Kaffee? Wo ist er? Ich will Kaffee!

_-Tut mir Leid, hab ihn ausgetrunken.-_

Du BLÖDMANN!

_-Aber du liebst mich.-_

Ja, aber du bist immer noch ein Blödmann.

_-Egal, was soll das alles eigentlich?-_

Huh? Was das soll? Oh, ja! Ich wollte dich interviewen!

_-Aber du weißt doch schon alles über mich.-_

Du musst noch ETWAS vor mir verstecken, also, erste Frage: Hattest du im Sommer eine Urlaubsaffäre?

_-Nein. Hattest du eine?-_

Ja, willst du die Fotos sehen?

_-Ähm, nein.-_

In Ordnung, nächste Frage: Warum hast du keine Freundin?

_-Kann ich nicht sagen. Warum hast du keinen Freund?-_

Weiß ich nicht ... Oliver, bist du schwul?

_-WAS? Katie, warum denkst du das?-_

Weiß nicht; du triffst dich nicht mit Mädchen, du interessierst dich nicht für Dates, du bist immer in meiner Nähe und flirtest mit mir, aber meinst es nicht ernst und ... ich weiß es nicht.

_-Gut, Katie, du weißt, ich könnte dir dieselbe Frage stellen.-_

Nein, könntest du nicht, *ich* treffe mich mit Jungs!

_-Aber du kannst immer noch im selben Bett mit mir schlafen und mir beim Umziehen zusehen und allgemein bei mir sein, ohne „das" von mir zu denken.-_

Wer sagt, dass ich nicht „das" über dich denke?

_-Was?-_

Scheiße, ich hab das so nicht gemeint.

_-Natürlich hast du das nicht. Wir spaßen nur herum. Das sollte nicht ernst sein.-_

Genau.

_-Also ...-_

Weißt du was, ich glaube, für heute ist das genug. Oliver, danke, dass du mein Gast warst und mir die Langeweile für ganze fünfzehn Minuten erspart hast.

_-Nichts zu danken, Kates.-_

~Sag niemals einem Hund, er solle dein Essen bewachen (oder auch Oliver.)   
~Hey! ~Katie ;-)~

_~und Oliver ;-P~_


	15. Oliver Wood küssen

**_A/N 1:_**_ So ... Hab die gesamte Story heute noch einmal gelesen, und ich bin total zufrieden und stolz auf mich selbst, dass ich sie übersetzt habe *hopst im Zimmer rum* (Hey, ich darf so etwas sagen, hab sie schließlich nicht selbst geschrieben!)_

**_A/N 2:_**_ Bin soooooooooooo stolz auf mich, dass ich endlich geschnallt hab, wie man hier auf FF.net ganze Textdinger **Fett** machen kann und sowas ... *bin so supa*_

**A/N 3:** Danke beckymalfoy und haunted-jess für eure Reviews und ganz besonders joyful-alicia (ich hab mich total über deine Mail gefreut!!!).

**_A/N 4:_**_ Jepp, wird definitiv wieder mal Zeit, dass ich Folgendes sage:_

**_DIE FF GEHÖRT QUIDDITCH WITCH_**_ *verbeugt sich vor Quidditch Witch*_

**_ICH HAB SIE BLOSS ÜBERSETZT_**_ *verbeugt sich vorm English Dictionary*_

**_DIE LIEBE DENISE HAT SIE BETAGELESEN_**_ *verbeugt sich vor Denise*_

**_A/N 5:_**_ Enjoy!!!_

==================================================

**Kapitel 15: Oliver Wood küssen**

4. Oktober

Wow, so viel ist passiert, dass ich kaum Zeit hatte, darüber NACHZUDENKEN, und schon gar nicht, etwas darüber niederzuschreiben! Wo soll ich nur anfangen?

Gut, das erste, das mir in den Sinn kommt, ist dass das Quidditch-Training begonnen hat. Ja! Wunderbares Quidditch, egal, wie tyrannisch Oliver ist.

Oh. Oliver. Klar. Das wäre dann der ... äh ... kompliziertere Teil, im Moment. Kompliziert, verwirrend, lästig, irritierend, natürlich aufregend und immer noch sehr nett.

Wir haben uns geküsst.

Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Ich, Katie Bell, gestehe, von Oliver Wood geküsst worden zu sein, am Abend des ersten Oktober im Umkleideraum nach dem Training, nachdem ich ihm fast eine Woche lang ausgewichen bin.

Es war so seltsam. Ich konnte nicht mit ihm sprechen, nicht nach den Dingen, die wir in diesem dummen Interview sagten, oder was auch immer das war. Zur Hölle, ich konnte nicht einmal in seiner NÄHE sein! Es war das erste Mal in sieben Jahren, dass die Dinge zwischen uns peinlich waren, und ich hasste es! Aber ich hasste den Gedanken, unsere nette, platonische Freundschaft zu ruinieren, noch mehr, also dachte ich, ich gebe ihm eine Chance, um ... weiß nicht, vielleicht um zu vergessen, dass wir etwas gesagt hatten?

Aber als er vor ein paar Tagen ein Treffen abhielt, um Quidditch-Taktiken zu besprechen, wusste ich, dass ich IRGEND ETWAS zu ihm sagen musste, weil uns das sonst wirklich das Quidditch verpfuscht hätte, wenn wir so seltsam zueinander gewesen wären, und ich wollte sowieso wieder mit ihm reden. Daher wartete ich auf ihm, nach dem Training.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich mit dir sprechen wollte?", war das Erste, das er sagte, als er mich dort stehen sah. Ich Idiot habe mit den Achseln gezuckt. Ich konnte an nichts denken, das ich sagen wollte; er hatte kein Shirt an. Ja, die „Ich-fühle-mich-nicht-wirklich-von-dir-angezogen-also-lass-uns-alles-vergessen-und-Freunde-sein-Art" machte alles ein bisschen schlimmer.

Nach einer kurzen, scheußlichen Stille fragte ich: „Worüber?"

Zum Glück zog er ein Shirt an und setzte sich auf eine Bank und gab mir ein Zeichen, mich neben ihn zu setzen. 

„Kates ... letzte Woche, einige der Sachen, die wir sagten, ich ... ich wollte ... äh ... hast du das ernst gemeint?" Es schien, als konnte er sich nicht entschließen, welche Worte er verwenden wollte. Er war nervös, und er ist unerträglich süß, wenn er nervös ist, aber das hielt mich nicht auf, meinen Mund zu öffnen, um Nein zu sagen.

Aber bevor ich das Wort herausbekam, schaute er mich geradewegs an und flüsterte: „Weil ich habe es ernst gemeint."

Das erschlug mich, wie wenn ich einen riesigen Stein auf den Kopf geschmissen bekäme. Uh! Warum sonst hätte er sich so seltsam benehmen sollen? Das Flirten, Kämpfe mit Flint, alles, was danach aussah, war wahr! Super, Oliver, dachte ich. Du hast alles verändert, wir werden niemals mehr dieselben sein-

Und dann konnte ich nicht einmal antworten, er küsste mich. Lehnte sich zu mir, einfach so, und berührte fast unschuldig meine Lippen mit seinen, dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und errötete wie verrückt. Ich hätte ihn angeschrieen, wenn ich es nicht, ja, genossen hätte. Es war viel kürzer und süßer, als ich es gewohnt war, ja, aber es war überraschend charmant. 

Ich konnte mich nicht zusammennehmen, um ihm einfach zu sagen, dass, wie groß die physische Anziehung auch ist, ich WIRKLICH nicht diesen Weg mit ihm gehen wollte ... okay, das ist eine Lüge, ich würde liebend gerne JEDEN Weg mit ihm gehen, wenn ich nur mit den Komplikationen nicht klarkommen müsste, die nach alldem kommen.

Drei Tage und mindestens ein Dutzend Küsse später (obwohl ich mich frage, ob nicht langes Knutschen mehr als eins zählt, weil dann müsste ich die Anzahl etwas erhöhen), und ich habe immer noch nichts zu ihm gesagt. Die Dinge sind schon seltsam genug, weil wir nicht „zusammen" sind wie ein Pärchen oder so, aber wir auch nicht mehr nur Freunde sind. Wir können keine normalen Sachen mehr machen, ohne uns unwohl zu fühlen oder uns küssen zu wollen. Ich wusste, das würde passieren! Ich wusste es, ich wusste es, ICH WUSSTE ES!

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Oliver jemals küssen wollte. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich jemals über ihn fantasiert habe. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn so gottverdammt attraktiv finde und es tut mir LEID, dass ich ihn so sehr liebe, dass ich ihm nicht weh tun will!

Moment, ICH LIEBE Oliver? Oh Gott, das macht die Dinge ja noch komplizierter, nicht wahr?

~Bekämpfe die Bösen, beschütze die Unterdrückten, bla bla bla. ~ Katie ;-)~


	16. Kann bitte jemand meinen Psychiater hole...

**_A/N:_**_ Hach Gott, ihr seid alle so lieb mit den vielen Reviews *schnief* So viele hab ich noch nie auf einmal bekommen *schnief* Danke schön an:_

_haunted-jess, fitsch (sorry, hab dich das letzte Mal übergangen, tut mir Leid!!!), joyful-alicia (Danke danke danke für die zweite Review, und diese doofe Regelung hab ich auch schon zu spüren gekriegt ... *Beschwerdemail an FF.net tippselt*), Valerie (E-Mail gekriegt???) und beckymalfoy (hehe, wirst bald sehen ob du Recht hattest ... *grins*)_

_Danke euch allen, und danke auch Denise, die das alles gebetat hat (hehe, cooles Wort) und nein, hab dich natürlich nicht vergessen ..._

_Und weil's grad so schön ist, wieder mal ein Disclaimer: Alles gehört Quidditch Witch, DIE ENDLICH MAL WIEDER UPDATEN SOLL!!! *wild in der Luft umherfuchtel*_

_Also, wie Quidditch Witch immer sagt: Enjoy!_

**==================================================**

**Kapitel 16: Kann bitte jemand meinen Psychiater holen!**

9. Oktober

Fünf Tage und ungezählte Küsse sind seit meinem letzten Eintrag vergangen, und ich habe IMMER noch nicht die Courage gefunden, um Oliver etwas zu sagen. Aber die Tage verliefen nicht ganz ohne Weiterentwicklung. Ich habe über das, was ich zuletzt geschrieben habe, nachgedacht, über meine Liebe zu Oliver, und ich glaube, dass das keine romantische Liebe ist, sondern nur eine freundschaftliche Liebe ... das ist möglich, nicht wahr?

Und wenn es möglich ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es auch nur irgend etwas weniger hart macht. Eigentlich glaube ich, dass es alles noch schlimmer macht. Ich bin sowieso schon innerlich gespalten, weil ich keine romantischen Gefühle für Oliver habe, zumindest denke ich das, aber ich fühle mich von ihm angezogen, aber das könnten genauso gut die Hormone sein und ich sorge mich wirklich sehr um ihn, also wenn ich Schluss mache ... aber ich will das wirklich nicht –

Bei Merlin, wo ist mein Psychiater, wenn ich ihn mal wirklich brauche?

Ich bin so verwirrt. Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, meinen Gryffindor-Mut hervorzukramen und Oliver zu sagen, dass ich einen Fehler mache, dass ich wirklich nicht mit dem weitermachen will, wie auch immer man das nennen will, und ich hoffe, dass die Dinge wieder so laufen, wie sie waren.

Okay, wie auch immer, ich muss aufhören, weil der Unterricht gleich beginnt. Ich glaube, ich sollte besser Binns zuhören, wie er mein Lieblingsfach zerstört, als über all das nachzudenken.

* * *

Aufzupassen hat nicht funktioniert. Oliver hat beschlossen, mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen und hat immer wieder seine Hand meinen Oberschenkel auf- und abstreichen lassen, daher habe ich vorgetäuscht, Notizen zu machen, damit er nicht bemerkt, was für einen schlechten Effekt er auf mich hat.

Das ist der Grund, warum ich noch damit einverstanden war; ich entschloss mich, ihm zu sagen, dass er aufhören solle, aber ich verlor alle Entschlusskraft in dem Moment, als er mich berührt hatte. Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus! Das muss ein Ende haben, das muss ein Ende haben, sofort!

Ich habe seine Hand weggeschoben, und er schien für einen Moment verwirrt, aber zum Glück hat er sich damit abgefunden. Wie ich Oliver kenne, wird er mich nach dem Unterricht abfangen und fragen, was los war; ich glaube, ich werde es ihm dann sagen. Genau. Hört sich wie ein Plan an. Und jetzt zurück zur Geschichte der Zauberei.

* * *

Okay, mein Plan versagte. Es war nicht Oliver, der mich nach dem Unterricht beiseite nahm, es war Alicia. Nicht gut. GAR nicht gut.

Schaut mal, sie beobachtete Oliver und mich während dem Unterricht, und wollte wissen, was los war. Ich wollte es ihr nicht sagen, aber dann sagte sie, sie würde Oliver fragen und ich wollte auf keinen Fall, dass ER es ihr erzählte, wer weiß, was er denkt was hier abgeht?

Also, widerwillig erzählte ich ihr alles, aber noch bevor ich zu dem „Ich-werde-Schluss-machen-Teil" gelangte, begann sie zu schreien, was Angelinas Aufmerksamkeit erregte, der sie die Geschichte natürlich erzählte, und am Ende schrieen Angelina und Alicia gemeinsam und sprangen auf und ab und umarmten mich, und dann tauchte OLIVER auf und sie schrieen noch MEHR und umarmten ihn und mich abwechselnd, wobei sie riefen: „WIR SIND SO GLÜCKLICH FÜR EUCH BEIDE!"

Oliver grinste nur, legte seinen Arm um mich, küsste mich auf die Seite meines Kopfes und, nachdem ich bemerkte, wie unglaublich süß Oliver war, stöhnte ich innerlich, denn wie viel härter muss dies alles nun sein, da Leesh und Angel Bescheid wissen?

Aber was mich innerlich zerreißt ist, wie GLÜCKLICH Oliver nach dieser Bestätigung aussah, dass wir, ja, „zusammen" sind. Und wie leidenschaftlich er mich dann küsste, nachdem Leesh und Angel weg waren ...

~Wenn du deinem Schwanz hinterher jagst, wirst du nicht weit kommen ... außer an den Anfang. ~Katie ;-)~


	17. Schon bemerkt, dass Oliver wirklich

**_A/N: _**_Na so was, jetzt sind wir schon bei Kapitelchen 17 angelangt... Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an all meine fleißigen Reviewer, die da wären: Valerie, Rinaraniel (hoffe, die SA ist trotzdem positiv ausgefallen?), AngelinaLovegood (na was glaubst du, wieso ich sie übersetze, hm?), Gwendolyne (dito), Megchen (hätt ich auch niemals nicht als Kompliment aufgefasst...) und beckymalfoy. You rock!_

_Und jetzt: Enjoy!_

**==================================================**

**Kapitel 17: Schon bemerkt, dass Oliver wirklich, wirklich heiß ist?**

12. Oktober

Ich glaube, ich bin verrückt. Wirklich. Ich meine, was ist man sonst, wenn man jemand so heißen wie OLIVER WOOD nicht will?

Es war Alicia. Sie klopfte Verstand in mich. Buchstäblich. Ich erzählte ihr von meiner Erleichterung, in dieser Beziehung zu sein; wie ich Oliver beibringen wollte, aufzuhören, und sie schlug mich mit ihrem Besen. Autsch!

Nachdem ich wieder klar sehen konnte, setzten wir uns hin und listeten alle von Olivers Tugenden auf – heiß, populär, süß, lustig, heiß, besorgt, heiß, gefühlvoll, sensibel, heiß, heiß, heiß, usw. Ich weiß nicht, was mit diesem Mädchen los ist, aber sie kennt immer Mittel, um einen durch ihrer Perspektive sehen zu lassen ... oder vielleicht habe ich einen Gehirnschaden von ihrem Hieb zurückbehalten.

Was auch immer es ist, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich nach allem in einer schlechten Lage befinde. Ich kann von nun an damit umgehen. Wirklich, wir sind dieselben wie vorher, außer dass wir jetzt mehr zu tun haben, als zu sprechen, wenn wir die Nacht zusammen verbringen.

alle schnappen nach Luft

Beruhigt euch! War nur ein Scherz! Ich mache das nicht mit ihm. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das mit ihm tun könnte. Er ist mein bester Freund, und es würde wirklich etwas zu BEDEUTEN haben, nicht wahr? Ich ziehe gerade dort die Linie in unserer Beziehung; ich sollte ihm das besser sagen. Wir schleichen uns heute nach Hogsmeade, mit Fred und Angelina und, überraschenderweise, mit Percy und Penelope. Percy ist seit dem vierten Schuljahr nicht mehr mit uns ausgegangen, was wirklich eine Schande ist, weil er zum Lachen ist, wenn er betrunken ist! Wir haben ihm nur nicht gesagt, dass Fred auch kommt, und umgekehrt. Hoppla!

So, das ist momentan alles. Außer eine weniger neurotische, total-ihren-besten-und-heißen-Freund-genießende zukünftige Katie! Gut, so lange er nicht plant, ZU verrückt zu werden, oder zu besitzergreifend, oder zu emotional abhängig ... oh, Moment, das ist er doch schon, nicht wahr? Seufz Habt ihr gewusst, dass er das erste Mitglied des männlichen Geschlechts ist, das ich jemals weinen gesehen habe? Wo ich darüber nachdenke ... er ist das einzige Mitglied des männlichen Geschlechts, das ich jemals weinen gesehen habe. Das eine Mal, wo ich Fred in die Eier getreten habe, zählt nicht.

Iss freitags niemals Pfannkuchen. Katie ;-)

Oh, und nachträglich: Ich muss wirklich einen Gehirnschaden haben. Seit dem letzten Eintrag habe ich eine 180-Grad-Wandlung durchgemacht. Alicia traf mich zu hart. Vielleicht sollte ich zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, bevor wir heute Abend ausgehen.


	18. Sind Freunde nicht dafür da?

**Kapitel 18: Sind Freunde nicht dafür da?**

13. Oktober

Wow, der 13. Oktober. Welch ein Unglückstag. NEIN. Dreizehn ist ganz in Ordnung, denke ich. Das habe ich irgendwo gelesen. Oder vielleicht hatten Fred und George beschlossen, mich hereinzulegen, und mir das nur so erzählt. Wie auch immer. Schlimm, dass gestern Freitag war.

Hogsmeade war unglaublich lustig. Irgendwie haben wir es hinbekommen, dass Percy nett war und, ähm, entspannt, bevor Fred auftauchte. Ich habe Fred gedroht, ihn zu töten, wenn er auch nur eine SILBE zu einem seiner TOTEN VERWANDTEN spricht, über das, was gestern passiert ist. Percy ist einer meiner Freunde und, wie viel Spaß es auch macht, ihn manchmal zu quälen, wenn Fred der ganzen Schule erzählt, dass er sich hinausgeschlichen, betrunken und sich wie ein normaler Teenager benommen hat, würde ihn das äußerst erniedrigen, und ich will nicht, dass das passiert. Der Rest der Gruppe ist anständig genug, um ihren Mund zu halten, ohne von mir darauf hingewiesen zu werden.

Und ich selbst habe riesengroße Kopfschmerzen und habe mich zwei Mal heute Morgen übergeben, aber sonst geht's mir ziemlich gut. Ich hatte viel Spaß mit einem nüchternen Oliver („Die Quidditch-Saison hat begonnen, und hast du eine Idee davon, was dieses Zeug mit deiner Koordination anstellt?"), und ich glaube, dass ich diese Beziehungslinie irgendwann erwähnt habe ... ich muss es getan haben, weil sonst hätte ich sie in meinem gestrigen Zustand übertreten, und ich glaube, dass Oliver nur davon ermutigt gewesen wäre.

Alicia ist böse auf mich, weil sie nicht eingeladen wurde. Ich erzählte ihr, diese Nacht war nur für Pärchen.

„Ich könnte für ein paar Stunden einen Freund gehabt haben!" protestierte sie. Eigentlich hätte ich ihr das zugetraut. Aber ich sprach von Pärchen, die schon länger zusammen waren, daher hätte sie sowieso nicht mitkommen können.

Jetzt ist es wirklich schon spät, etwa Mittag, und ich verhungere, weil ich das Frühstück verschlafen habe. Ich würde ja zum Mittagessen gehen, aber ich befürchte, einer der Lehrer wird mich sehen und feststellen, dass ich einen Kater habe (sie können alle Gedanken lesen, das schwöre ich, vor allem Snape. Das muss ein Lehrer-Privileg sein oder so etwas), und ich fühle mich nicht danach, mein Bett zu weit zu verlassen. Ich fragte Alicia, ob sie mir etwas bringen würde, und natürlich sagte sie: „Geh und hol dir dein verdammtes Mittagessen selber." Ich nannte sie eine Schlampe und sie lachte nur und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ist schon okay. Oliver wird mir schon mein Mittagessen bringen. Sind Freunde nicht dafür da? Er sollte jede Minute aufwachen (man darf sich nie durch die früh morgendlichen Trainingsstunden täuschen lassen; der Junge ist kein Morgenmensch. Nur zwei Dinge bekommen ihn aus dem Bett: Quidditch und Essen), und natürlich wird er mich sehen wollen. Ist das nicht schon wieder etwas, wofür Freunde da sind? Hm, wenn er herüberkommt, sollte ich besser meine Zähne geputzt haben. Ihr wisst schon, nur für den Fall.

Verdammter Oliver. Warum ist er der Einzige auf der Welt, der die Fähigkeit besitzt, mich aus dem Bett zu bekommen, wenn ich einen Kater habe? Und an einem Samstag noch dazu? Und dann bringt er mich noch dazu, mit ihm Runden um das Quidditchfeld zu fliegen! Und danach mit ihm in den Umkleideräumen zu knutschen! Zuletzt hatte ich Recht damit, meine Zähne zu putzen. Aber WARUM?

Okay, ich weiß schon, ich versprach, in Bezug auf ihn entspannter zu sein, aber das ärgert mich wirklich. Ich WILL nicht aus dem Bett, aber ich tu es für ihn. Ist das, weil er so süß ist? Wisst ihr was, ich glaube, das ist es ... er hat diese süßen Hundeaugen und wie zur Hölle soll man zu diesen Hundeaugen Nein sagen? Besonders zu Olivers süßen Hundeaugen!

Vielleicht sollte ich das würdigen. Ein unglaublich süßer Freund ist nicht schlecht ... auch nicht, wenn ich lieber schlafen würde!

Apropos schlafen, es ist fast 9 Uhr. Oliver und ich beschlossen, dass es der Mühe wert wäre, ein paar Hausübungen zu machen, natürlich mit Percys Hilfe (er trug nicht viel dazu bei; nach alledem hatte auch er einen Kater. Eigentlich ist es eine ziemliche Verbesserung seiner täglichen Persönlichkeit), daher würden wir nicht wie gewöhnlich zurückfallen. Aber jetzt bin ich müde und es ist spät genug, also gehe ich zu Bett. Schnarch

Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf sagen: Eines Tages werde ich Herrscher des Universums sein! Katie ;-)


	19. Stirb!

**Kapitel 19: STIRB!**

Ähm ... ja, diese fic ist zu Ende. Nichts mehr. Nein. Weil Katie ist ein Dummkopf. Wie auch immer, Oliver ist eine viel nettere Persönlichkeit und darum wird die Handlung (welche Handlung?) durch sein Tagebuch fortgesetzt, welches meiner Meinung nach viel besser ist. Vergesst dieses. Es bringt mich dazu, meinen Kopf gegen den Computer knallen zu wollen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. BANG

==================================================

_Hm ... dies waren Quidditch's letzte Worte ... heul Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin auch nicht besonders glücklich darüber. Aber es gibt noch etwas gaaaaanz wichtiges zu erwähnen: Es gibt eine Fortsetzung!!! g Ja, wirklich! Sie heißt „Oliver Wood does NOT keep a diary" („Oliver Wood führt KEIN Tagebuch"). Bis jetzt gibt's 6 Kapitel davon. Da gibt's nur noch ein kleines Problemchen: Quidditch lässt neuerdings extrem mit Updates auf sich warten. Das letzte Kapitel kam ganze 4 Monate nach dem vorletzten ... schnief Aber ich verspreche euch hoch und heilig: Ich werde auch Olivers Journal posten. Falls Quidditch irgendwann noch einmal weiterschreibt, werde ich natürlich wieder übersetzen! _

_--- Aufruf in eigener Sache: Hab nichts dagegen, wenn ihr mal _meine_ Stories lest und eine Review hinterlasst ..._

_--- Aufruf in mehr oder weniger nicht direkt meiner Sache: Schreibt doch Quidditch Witch eine Review, vielleicht schreibt sie dann schneller weiter. Sie ist unter meinen Lieblingsautoren angeführt und falls ihr nicht so gut in Englisch seid, macht das auch nichts, ihr könnt es auf Deutsch versuchen, denn sie hat mir mal verraten, dass sie ein bisschen Deutsch kann._

_Also dann ... Hasta!_

_Zutzi_

_Stop, halt, noch etwas ganz wichtiges: DANKE AN ALLE, DIE JEMALS REVIEWT HABEN!!! Kekse für alle!!!_


End file.
